


One Piece PETs: Free Falling

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [82]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character, free falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>From Nami's POV; how the Booted Puss feels about falling from thousands of feet in the air. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Free Falling

**One Piece PETs: Free Falling**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This wacked out series belongs to the insane Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

*Nami sighs*

 

Sometimes, I can't believe my captain. Take now, for example:

 

"Hang on tight, Nami!"

 

"Can't we find another way to get down from this cliff?!"

 

"No time for that, babe!"

 

   This is exactly what I mean! I can't tell you how many times we've had to jump off of a cliff or any other high places! I mean, seriously! How EXTREME can somebody be?!

 

   I'm still amazed that I'm alive after all of those free falls! Probably because he keeps using Gum-Gum Balloon to cushion our fall. Gotta admit, he does look kinda cute whenever he puffs up like that.

 

But that's not the point. The point is MY BOYFRIEND'S A LUNATIC DAREDEVIL!!

 

"YEAH~, BABY~!!!!!"

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MONKEY D. LUFFY, YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY INSANE!!! WHY AM I EVEN DATING YOU?!!!"

 

"Because I'm adorable?"

 

...Really? I can't believe what an idiot he is, sometimes. Oh, well...I got myself into this mess. Might as well face the consequences.

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!!!"

 

"WOO~!!!!"

 

*Nami hangs onto Luffy's neck*

 

"I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I DON'T WANNA DIE!!"

 

"GUM GUM~...BALLOON!!!"

 

*Luffy bloats up and Nami lands on his belly*

 

"Haa...haa....!!"

 

(A/N: Nami panting.)

 

"That was fun!"

 

"'Fun', my ass! I almost had a heart attack, you jerk!!"

 

"Hey, at least you're still alive!"

 

"Yeah, but next time, I might not be so lucky!!"

 

"You guys are like an old married couple."

 

(A/N: Usopp.)

 

"Who asked you?!"

 

"AH!!!"

 

"That's what I thought!"

 

   Yeah, I hate when Luffy takes me free falling. But still, at least he keeps me from plummeting to my doom. I guess should be thankful for that, at least.

 

"You're welcome!"

 

*Nami sighs*

 

Luffy may be a lunatic daredevil...but he's my lunatic daredevil.

 

"Damn right!"

 

*Luffy hugs Nami*

 

"Can I ask just one question?"

 

"What is it, Zoro?"

 

"Why'd you and Luffy jump off a cliff, anyway?"

 

"Oh! Because it was the only way to get away from the Marines! Shishishi!"

 

"Oh. Right."

 

*Nami chuckles sheepishly*

 

Anyhoo, that's it for today! See ya next time, folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.:D


End file.
